Learning to Love
by YaoiObsessedGirl
Summary: Hana's failing test on purpose are finally catching up with her as her teacher decides to issue a tutor for her! How will two complete opposites come on equal terms? And will the emotionless Hanajima Saki finally find out what the big deal about love is?


Hello all! I'm new here and this is my first Fruits Basket fic, this couple isn't used very often. I don't even think many people know who Manabe is, well he's a character in the Furuba manga, if you guys read it you'll see him eventually! Well on with the fic I suppose!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, if I did there would be more obvious yaoi!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Hanajima! These grades are becoming unacceptable, you shouldn't have to take the make up test every single time!"  
  
Hanajima Saki met the teacher's gaze with her usual blank eyes, as if probing, searching for something. The teacher for a moment was a bit afraid, having heard about the girl's odd abilities. He coughed, closing his eyes then sitting at his desk. He shuffled through papers for a moment before pulling out a long yellowish sheet.  
  
"Well since your obviously having trouble with your studies, Hanajima, I suppose we'll have to issue a tutor."  
  
Saki's eyes lighted a bit, blinking slowly as she processed the teacher's words. After a moment she nodded.  
  
"Yes...maybe I do need a...tutor."  
  
The teacher made a akward look on his face, fumbling with the sheet for a second before getting a good grip on it and looking down the list of student tutors. His finger went passed each name, passing familar ones like Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou. Yuki already had his hands full and the teacher knew better than to let Kyou teach, the boy didn't have the patiece. Finally his finger rested on a name. Manaba Kakeru. The name and boy slowly turned in his head, thinking of the ups and downs. Manabe was a bit of a spaz, but somehow he managed to get on student council and that had to count for something. The boy did have good grades, you couldn't be on student council and be a dummy that was for sure. It would be a nice contrast to the gothic girl standing before him. He nodded to himself, finally making his decision.  
  
"Hanajima, I have decided on your tutor. You will meet him after school for an hour until your grades improve, you'll meet him tomorrow."  
  
Saki was silent for a moment, motionless, before she nodded in understanding. Though she wasn't too thrilled with having to stay after school for a hour after schoo instead of doing something more productive with her time. Like eating snacks, spending time with Tohru, or spending time with her little brother, Megumi. But she accepted the teacher's choice and went along with the flow, if she ever got bored she could always just skip, it wasn't like she had a problem doing so. She picked up her school bag, walking quietly out of the classroom in thought.  
  
The teacher watched her go, shivering lightly, that one was a bit too distrubing for his taste. He sighed, pressing a button on his desk and waited for a reply.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Can you call Manabe Kakeru to my room, onegai (please)?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Manabe Kakeru, please report to your homeroom, Manabe Kakeru, please report to your homeroom."  
  
The intercom voice echoed throughout the virtually empty school, with the exception of the student council meeting that was going on. Manabe looked up at the call of his name and scratched his head in embrassment as it interuppted the meeting. He stood giving everyone a grin and a quick wave before exiting the room. Outside he sighed in relief, grinning even larger, he hated meetings. They were so boring to him, he was a more active type of guy than a talk alot one. A light whistle came from his lips as he shoved his hands in his pockets and procedded walking to his home room, his eyes roamed the hall floors, then walls, then finally the ceiling. A light brush against his shoulder caught his attention and he looked down blinking, whistling stopped. Hanajima Saki. That was a interesting girl, she barely paid him mind as she continued her way to what he presumed out the school. For once she had worn her hair down. Manaba smiled, she was cute in his opinion. A dark kind of cute, kind of opposite to what Tohru was. The thought was brief though as he continued his way, finally opening the home room sliding door.  
  
"You wanted to see me teach man?"   
  
The teacher frowned, looking up from his desk.  
  
"Manabe, you should show your teachers more respect."  
  
"Gomen nasai, teach man" The teacher rolled his eyes "So what did you want?"  
  
"Well, you have assignment, as duty of student council member, you have to fufill it."  
  
Manabe laughed a little, crossing his arms behind his head.  
  
"No problem, what is it already?"  
  
"Nothing big, tutor a student."  
  
"That's all, leave it to me! When and where?"  
  
"After school tomorrow, here" the teacher slid out a piece of paper with a picture attached and handed it to Manaba "Here's the student."  
  
Manabe took the paper and did a double take, his jaw dropping a bit. Hanajima Saki!? Manabe gave the teacher a almost forced smile. Well this was going to be a interesting time.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! I'm so sorry it's short but it's only the starting chapter, I hope you review and encourage me to write more! Ja ne minna! 


End file.
